baldis_basics_in_education_and_learningfandomcom-20200213-history
Baldi
Baldi is the main character/antagonist in Baldi's Basics In Education & Learning. He is a badly made humanoid figure with distorted arms and a bald head except for what seems to be a single hair on his head. Baldi is the teacher of the school, giving the Player nothing but math problems to solve in the notebooks to collect them. Intro At the start of the game, Baldi greets the player with a wave and welcomes them to the schoolhouse, afterwards when the player gets a notebook Baldi will appear in the tablet the player uses to solve the math problems, happily explaining how to use the tablet then reading out the question to the player, complimenting them when they get the awnser right. If the player completes the first notebook without getting any problems wrong, Baldi will reward the player with a shiny quarter that can be used later in the game to activate the noise phone (Or get a BSoda in the BSoda Machine). In the second notebook, the last problem will be a jumble of numbers that is unsolvable, when the player gets the problem wrong, Baldi will have a annoyed face towards the player then afterwards begins chasing the player as the game truly begins. Mechanics Baldi is the main threat in the schoolhouse, all the other characters are simply to slow/halt the player for Baldi or punish the player. After the player gets their first problem wrong, Baldi begins looking and chasing for the player, holding a ruler while making spank sounds with the ruler that can be heard when nearby. He doesnt move normally like the other characters, he only quickly moves a bit towards the players direction every time he makes the ruler spank sound. When Baldi catches the player the players view will be instantly shifted to Baldis face, which he will then emit a loud erratic noise and then present the player with a black screen with a random object in the middle of the screen like a pair of scissors or a fidget spinner, afterwards the player will be kicked back to the main menu and no progress is saved. It is possible for Baldi to lose the player if he gets distracted by noises or gets too far from the player, but if the player opens a audible door Baldi will follow that noise and eventually get back on track with chasing the player. This mechanic is hinted in the players tablet with the words "I HEAR EVERY DOOR YOU OPEN" after they finish a set of problems Everytime the player gets a problem wrong, Baldi gets "angrier". the intervals between Baldis ruler spanks become shorter, meaning Baldi will begin moving faster. This mechanic is hinted in the players tablet with the words "I GET ANGRIER FOR EVERY PROBLEM YOU GET WRONG" after they finish a set of problems Except for the first notebook problem set, the final problem of ALL the notebook problem sets will be a unsolvable problem made of jumbled numbers, thus meaning every notebook you collect will ALWAYS make Baldi faster. After collecting all 7 notebooks, the hallways turn red and Baldi will be at his highest speed. even if the player solved every solvable problem, Baldi will be almost as fast as the players sprint speed, players must watch their stamina carefully as running out of stamina at this part will give Baldi a big chance to catch the player Tips Keep your pace and keep on moving. avoid any other characters that can give Baldi the chance to catch you like Playtime and the Principal of the Thing and only stop if you need a moment or need to regain stamina. Avoid dead ends as much as possible as well as baldi can easily catch the player in that state. Use your stamina, Baldi may be slow at first, but after a few notebooks collected he will eventually become as fast or faster than your walk speed, remember to stop moving for brief seconds to regain stamina when your out of sight of Baldi and save those energy flavored candy bars for when you've collected all the notebooks so you can keep away from Baldi who at this point will be really fast. Also take note that when you collect a notebook your stamina is instantly refilled, this can be helpful when your on the run from Baldi or you simply dont have the time to sit still! Solve all solvable problems correctly. Remember EVERY problem solved wrong will make Baldi faster, the last problem in the notebooks may be unsolvable but the other two are, be sure to awnser those correctly as just putting anything in those problems will eventually make Baldi FASTER than your sprint speed. Baldi has a tendancy to forget he was even chasing the player if there is a loud audible noise playing in the school. If the player uses the large phone or inserts the tape in the tape recorder, it will begin making a distorted noise, distracting and attracting Baldi to the noise source thus leading Baldi away from the player, giving the player time to either sit to regain stamina or be free to lose baldi or collect a notebook. The sounds from the machines will NOT work if the player uses the noise distractors while Baldi has sight of the player, Baldi will simply still chase the player. Be prepared after getting the last notebook. Baldi will become a hassle at the final part of the game as he is pretty fast and will not lose the player so easily this time. Save items like the energy flavored candy bar or Bsoda to slow him down and give you breathing space to find the exits and just keep on moving! Also be aware that Arts and Crafters is active in this part and will send you and baldi back to the beginning point if it catches you so keep away from it at all times. Trivia -Baldi seems to be the only real staff in the school besides Principal of the Thing, he seems to only really know math and seems to have an obsession with it. -Baldi is one of two characters that are models, the other being It's a Bully. Sounds * Welcome to Baldi's Basics in Education and learning, Thats me! * Oh hi! welcome to my Schoolhouse. * Now it is a time for everybody's favorite subject: Math! * Answer the three questions correctly, and you might get something special! * Just type the correct answer into the empty box! * Press the Enter key on your keyboard when you think you have the right answer! * Problem 1. * Problem 2. * Problem 3. * 0. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. * Divided by. -. +. *. =. * Ah-ha! You've got it! * Great job! * That's right! * Good one. * You're doing fantastic * I can't believe it; you're incredible! * You did great! Come here and get your prize! * A shiny quarter! * Just click on it with the mouse button to pick it up! * And you find something you can use it on, right click on the object with the corders selected! That's how I use items, you know. * You need to collect 2 notebooks before you can use these doors. *Spank noise* * Congratulations!, You have found all seven notebooks! Now all you need to do is...gEt OuT wHiLe YoU sTiLl CaN!!!! *Jumpscare Noise/Third question Noise* * Ha-ha!